


My Lady, My Kitty

by solangelochild19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hormonal Teenagers, Love, Reveal Fic, Stolen Kiss, Sucky tagging, love again, slight angst, some more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: The two crime fighters of Paris finally show eachother who they really are, but does it all blow up in their faces?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OML, so I just got into Miraculous (a little late, I know) and I love Adrienette/LadyChat! And that's weird coming from me cuz I like, only ship gay-guy crap...so yeah ;). Hope you all enjoy, and I'm still doing my Lift'n Gift series, so if you want a gift, just give me the ship and what they're doing. I don't really write AU's but it all just depends ;)

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat upon one of the dimly lit buildings in Paris, catching their breath from running around just before they had to leave. Chat looked at his beautiful lady and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves for what he was about to do.  
"My Lady?" he asked with a soft tone, not his flirtacious or sarcastic one.  
"Yes, Chat?" she said still looking over the beautiful city.  
"I think...I think you should know who I am, like who I really am," he said, resting his hand on hers that was propping her relaxed body up.  
"What?!" she said, the meaning of his words finally reaching her. "But, y-you...Why Chat?"  
"I trust you with my life don't I? So I should be able to trust you with this part of my life. Ladybug, we've been working together for a few years now, haven't you ever wondered? About me? I've definitely wondered about you. About our relationship outside of the masks? What if we know eachother?"  
Ladybug just shook her head, still shocked. "Well, I think you're right, but... I just don't know. Not even my family knows, not even my bestest friend in the world! I just..." she sighed.  
"Only if you want to," he said, lightly sqeezing her hand.  
"I, I...Fine..." she said as she stood."But this new knowledge cannot effect our work, got it?" she said with a lighter, more playful tone and a smirk.  
"Alright my Lady, I'll hold you to that," he said with his feline smile, eyes flashng; he finally got to know who his masked lady was.  
"Alright, here we go," Ladybug said. They called to their kwamis and detransformed. When they openned their eyes, they both gasped. Adrien was standing in front of Marienette and Marienette was in front of Adrien. They stared for the longest time. Adrien was the first to say something.  
"M-Marienette?" The girl who had fallen in love with him was the girl in the mask that he had fallen so desperately in love with.  
Marienette let out a small breath that she had been holding in. Tears suddenly sprung to her eyes and she ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
